This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Bacterial toxins cause various pathological effects. The current study proposes to investigate the effect of few known bacterial toxins. The primary aim is to develop potential drugs to treat or prevent toxin related illness. The preliminary studies have generated few potential targets and the structural study is aimed at understanding the mechanism. Due to safety concern, we will be working on genetically modified forms which are inactivated and nontoxic.